Harsh light of day
by xDamonAndElenax
Summary: Damon is a sadistic, cold hearted vampire with no remorse who kidnaps Elena after meeting her on a tragic night. Lines blur and dimensions change, does Damon really think of Elena as a toy? Or are there other feelings in play and will Elena return those feelings? Or will she break his heart just like Katherine did. Can he love again? Dark themes with abuse/rape AU
1. Obsession

**This is my first fanfiction so please be nice and supportive, I will updating this regularly and it will have 50k+ words so please stick by it! although it starts out light and a bit dull and thick it was get relatively dark starting next chapter and Damon will act quite horribly. The story will contain rape and abuse so if you can't handle it please don't read. MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW. PLEASEEEEEE. PLEASE give this story a chance, I know the first chapter contains a lot of long wilted, writing and loads of explaining but that's only because I didn't really know where I was going with it at first, but now I do. I hope you enjoy this. There are some slight changes to this story and some things that I just made up, to help it flow better. **

**I do not own the vampire diaries or the characters etc.**

.

.

Her long brown hair swayed from side to side as she walked down the deserted street, completely oblivious to the pair of cold, icy blue eyes watching her - penetrating her skin as he stared at her hungrily. He was memorised, she was the utter duplicate of Katherine. He had been watching her for weeks now ever since he killed her parents Miranda and Grayson Gilbert.

_Flashback_

_He was just finishing up at the Gilbert house hold, smoothing his jacket and wiping the blood of his fangs that is, when he heard someone approaching. He remembered her pulling up into the driveway and walking up to her house when she saw the front door wide open and she frantically ran into the house. Stupid girl. He was just about to tackle her to the ground when her face turned towards her dead parents and she let out a scream, sending a bolt of shock through his spine. But not because of her scream, but because of her face. Katherine, he thought. He was stilled with disbelief as at first he just assumed the girl was a simply another gilbert, one he would gladly kill, but as he stood there staring at her from the shadows, unseen, recognition filled his features. This wasn't Katherine, Of course it wasn't. Katherine was dead and this girl was human, he could smell it off her from miles. The girl collapsed on the floor, cradling her dead mother and father's bodies with tears streaming down her face and she tried to check for a pulse, though she knew it was no use, they were dead and she knew that perfectly well. Her heart was beating out of her chest, her body heaving and her mind wavering. He thought she was going to pass out through lack of breath. Damon was about to approach her from the shadows as she had not yet spotted him when a girl came running through the door._

_"Elena, what are you doing... the doors open..." the girl stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the sight before her._

_She gasped and ran towards the bodies, checking for a pulse but when she didn't find one she shook her head in denial and looked up at her friend. "Elena..." she said, just a bit above a whisper. But her voice came on deaf ears as Elena was gone, you could see it in her eyes. She was lost. Her frantic crying continued and she shook violently, still clutching her parent's dead hands. The girl swallowed and got up, grabbing the house phone and calling the police._

_Damon thought it was time to go - but he knew a whole new chapter was just beginning, a chapter with Elena. He gathered that was her name after he friend addressed her by it. Damon was just getting started and he was anxious about Elena. He was tempted to just grab her there and take off with her into the night, but no. He needed to make plans, watch her, learn everything he could about her and then he would make his move._

_Elena, the name rolled off his tongue greedily._

Present day

She continued walking through the street, deep in thought. She was beautiful, well that was a bit of an understatement, Damon thought. But still...the girl was broken, devastated and alone. Damon knew why. He killed her parents, he was lazy that night, he hadn't done it properly, and he just went for a quick drain and then was prepared to leave. Damon has no vendetta against the Gilberts, although their family name was one grand to mystic falls since 1864, when Damon was human. They were a part of a vampire-hunting establishment, prepared to defend mystic falls against all vampires. As Mystic falls was the birth place of vampires - dating back to the early 12th century, Vampires are drawn there, it's a place of power and territory… this of course was unbeknownst to the local civilians living peacefully in the town.

The founding families, the Gilberts, Fells, Forbes and Lockwood's were the only ones with knowledge about vampires. But it was obvious that Elena didn't know about vampires, who he found easy to believe as the founding families hardly had anything to do with vampires for years, but nevertheless the Gilberts were marked to be killed and Damon all too willingly obliged. He felt no remorse.

Damon was a part of 'The five' the truest, most powerful vampires in the world. The ancient group consists of Klaus, Elijah, Kol, Stefan and Damon. All friends and acquaintances. Damon was assigned to take care of the little problem in mystic falls, as it was apparent that the Gilberts had a mechanism in their possession designed to desiccate vampires in an 80 mile radius. The five was informed of this and Damon took care of it.

Damon was a dangerous, territorial vampire who was united into The five in 1912. Although he is rather young for a vampire, he has immense power, more than the others in the group. Klaus, Elijah and Kol are three of the oldest vampires, originals and Stefan is Damon's brother. Damon despised him, after what happened with Katherine and after hearing that Katherine loved Stefan all along and he most certainly blamed him for Katherine's death, even though he shouldn't care less about her death - it still haunted him. Katherine was a selfish, evil, manipulative little bitch and Damon often thought that she got what was coming to her, but he still couldn't help loving her. Stefan was ignorant and revealed to their father that Katherine was a Vampire. Katherine then died in a tomb fire, after messing with both Damon and Stefan and admitting that they were both just a game and toys for her to meddle with. She thought she was invincible and could never be captured, but the town's council took her by surprise. Damon and Stefan died shortly after, at the hands of their own father for betraying him for a Vampire.

Damon never got over Katherine, but Stefan did. That angered him most.

But this girl was different, she was not vile and cruel like Katherine. She did not flaunt her beauty, she hid it. After he parents died she had changed, she was once a live spirited young girl, full of hopes and dreams and now she was crushed, buried in a pit of despair. She often sat in a cemetery, next to her parents graves, writing in her diary. Damon would watch her, eagerly. Waiting.

It had been 6 months since her parents died and although she was still sad, deep within, She put on a happy face and smiled, her beautiful smile, even though way down you could see that it held a twinge of sadness. She was still upbeat, funny and spirited. A spirit full of that much fire could never die he thought, but after the parties had finished, and the conversations had ended and she was alone, she would slip back into her demeanour, a broken girl. Her brother, Jeremy had gone off the rails, always ending up in Jail and waking up passed out in the middle of the street, doing drugs and drinking. Elena was always on his case, trying so hard to make him okay, even though she herself was about to shatter. Their aunt Jenna who had moved in with them, after their parents death was keeping everything in place, it looked as if everything was fine. The aunt had always been close to the family, she always stayed over and she had no family of her own so she stepped in. She was the 'cool aunt'… how was she to know that both the teenagers were far from fine?

Damon sighed, why was he suddenly so interested in this particular girl? That he even checked up upon her family...

Huh, he thought. It was just because she looked exactly like Katherine. No, there was something telling him that it was more than that. A feeling... No. He would never be interested in a Human. She was just a replacement for Katherine, and he was going to enjoy his time with her, he would keep her forever and never let her go, he would drive her mad and own everyone part of her until he finally killed her. He had made up his mind and most of all he was going to enjoy breaking her down, for over the past 6 months he had come to learn how stubborn she was, how disobedient. No, that wouldn't do. She would just have to learn and he would have the upmost of pleasure in teaching her.

Now, as her beautiful olive skin glistened in the darkness and was lit up by her cream sun dress which hugged her figure perfectly in a sloppy yet stylish manner, he was entranced, mostly by the fact that she could look so ravishing with no effort at all. He had been studying her for long enough and now it was time. She would be his. He had waited for far too long and was rather surprised when she stepped out of her house so late, just as he had been slightly perched behind her house with his back against the wall listening intently to every sound. Damon Salvatore the ruthless murderous killer who slaughtered thousands without a second thought or backwards glance, stalking a 17 year old girl and waiting in the shadows outside her house. He cringed at the thought of anyone getting news of this. But that all seemed to subside when it came to her. To this. This was his heart. No, he didn't have one of those. It perished with all the massacres he had committed. He scowled to himself and laughed. A heart? Was he that much of a fool?

No, this girl would simply be a toy. One he would chew on and use in every way possible, he would pretend she was Katherine. It was almost like fate; the way she looked exactly like her. Just for him. Just for his revenge.

_Elena's POV_

Elena felt strange, like someone was watching her. It was almost midnight and she had gone out for a walk, trying to clear her mind and get away from all her pain. But something was wrong. She felt it.

The only thought that occurred to her was that she needed to get out of there. Now.

The sound of footsteps approaching her made her feel uneasy and she turned around, only there was no one there. She sighed a gasp of relief and annoyance. Why was she so alert? Perhaps she shouldn't have came out so late. She shook her head dismissively and turned around, deciding to head home when she bumped into a hard chest which felt like concrete, making her step backwards, almost falling to the ground. For a second she was disorientated from the collision but as soon as she came to he senses she hesitantly raised her head to look at who she just walked into. A feeling of panic rose over her, she wasn't sure from where, but she was startled and something in her body was telling her to tremble with fear.

She was met with a pair of piercing blue eyes, the most enchanting objects shed ever seen. She lost herself looking into them, the feeling of being hypnotised was washing over her. She blinked rapidly and stuttered, the awkwardness of the moment finally settling in

"I, I... err" she swallowed "I'm sorry" she managed to say.

_Damon's POV_

"No need to apologise, in fact im sure this encounter will be one I will remember for a long, long time" he said with his lustful eyes peering into her and scanning her body, taking in her appearance.

He was moved, this is the first time he'd talked to her personally and seen her in full view and he was overcome with her beauty and similarity to Katherine. The young girl wavered before him, obviously confused and a little dazed. She wasted no time standing before him and made a action with her head which was halfway between a nod and a shake which amused Damon. She was obviously speechless. Well, he does have that effect on the _ladies, _he thought with a smirk.

Her next move was much to his dismay as she went to move around him, to carry on walking, when he had wanted to talk to her for longer - but her anxiousness to leave, made him put his plan into motion because there was no way she was getting away from him tonight. He simply could not let her walk away. The mere thought of it was intolerable.

"Oh err, I don't think you'll be going home tonight, Elena..." he mumbled cockily, making himself loud enough for her to here. When she froze, he only smirked with satisfaction and his smirk only grew when she turned around slowly.

"Wh-what?... h-how do you know my name?" She chocked out, taking a unconscious glance behind her, towards her house, contemplating her far away she is. How cute, he thought, thinking she could escape.

"The only thing you need to know _Elena_ is that your life, will never be the same again... and neither will you'" he growled and lunged towards her at vampire speed before knocking her against a wall, using very little power and being cautious of her fragile body but using just enough force to knock her unconscious for a few hours. He watched her eyes droop close and her body slump as she plummeted towards the ground, her back sliding down the wall. He caught her before her head hit the ground and he crouched beneath her, shifting her in his arms. He stared at her in awe whilst caressing the side of her face using this moment to reminisce over her beauty. He had her. He looked around before effortlessly picking her up in his arms and walking away into the night with a smug smile on his face. Let the fun truly begin.

.

.

**I hoped you like it! This story will be dark and long so stick by it and don't expect Damon to become nice all of a sudden, there will be hints of him having sympathy every so often, but he will supress his feelings... after all he hasn't felt any form of kindness or love in over 160 years.**


	2. Torn away

**Here we go. Chapter 2 is up. Its still a bit groggy and long witted, but it'll ease out soon I promise and the POV's wont be so long. Also there are certain things to note:**

**Katherine IS dead. Klaus still does want to break the curse on him, but it is unknown to Damon that this has anything to do with Elena or even Katherine as Klaus never revealed to Damon his ties with 'Katarina'. Damon doesn't know Elena is a doppelganger, to him she is just someone who looks exactly like her. Identical. But he doesn't know why. I assume he just thinks its a "impossible miracle"... but light is shed when Klaus appears, which is quite late on in the story. Anyway, ENJOY!**

Elena stirred, her head was pounding like a drum and her eyes felt heavy. What happened? she wondered.

"Well, it's about time" Damon said, peering over his shoulder at her.

Elena stiffened. It all came flooding back, her walk, the mysterious man who seemed to know her... the way he approached her, faster than anything she'd ever seen. She didn't even have time to scream or to register what was happening. The next thing she remembered was everything going black. Then she woke up here.

Elena shot up, events finally falling in place. She had been kidnapped. Her body shook with fear and a jolt of pain shot through her skull, causing her to groan as she clutched her head. Perhaps she got up a little too fast she thought, wincing at every movement and gasping. Damon's look softened "Hmm, I think I used a little too much force on you. Sometimes I forget my own strength" he said, casting her a wink. Elena was disgusted. Who was this man? Why had he taken her.

Elena couldn't bring her mind to contemplate everything that had happened. Maybe he wasn't kidnapping her, maybe this was all just a misunderstanding she thought. A _misunderstanding_? She slapped her self internally, she needed to get out of here. She was in danger, this man just screamed "maniac" and she had no intention to stick around. She made a move for the door, twisting the handle to no avail, realising it was locked. She groaned, mentally kicking herself - of course it would be locked! He's a serial killer, he doesn't want you to escape. Besides the car was moving far to fast and if she jumped out she would be severely injured.

"You can't escape me" he said simply, not even annoyed that she tried to get away. Something about this man was wrong, terribly wrong. Her hands began to tremble as she felt tears form in her eyes, coming to terms with the situation all too fast. Everything was in happening too quickly and as the seconds went by she became even more frightened, playing out different scenarios in her head. She was never going to see her family again.

She never got to go home! He just took her! How could he? she pondered angrily.

She shook her head, pulling herself out of her trail of thought. Before losing it and feeling her fear and anger bubble to the top. "LET ME OUT" she cried. Damon smirked as if waiting for her outburst, secretly he was timing how long it took for her to realise her actual predicament and collapse with fear. He laughed, he did not expect her to say something as simple and badly put as "let me out" She clearly didn't know how to tread carefully around her abductor.

"You obviously didn't catch on the first time. You're not going anywhere sweetie." Damon said emotionlessly. The anger exploded inside Elena. She didn't know what to do. She'd never been in a situation like this before, but she wouldn't allow herself to be scared or intimidated. She would get out of this. "Who the hell do you think you are? How could you do this? You _kidnaped_ me. What's wrong with you? Stop the car!" She babbled in a rush to get her words across. "Listen, little girl. You are in no position to question me. So shut up and sit still. We have a long journey ahead of us and all your ranting is doing is making me hungry" he warned before turning back to the road.

Elena gasped at his cruelty and shivered, his voice was filled with authority and power which was not to be messed with, she was sure of that. But Elena was not one to abide by the rules, she never was. If this man thought he was going to control her, he was wrong. She whimpered slightly, before putting on a brave face and tossing her head from side to side in a panic, trying to find a weapon, to find anything that she could use.

Damon sensed her disobedience and her little body moving around frantically. He only smirked, he loved it when they didn't submit easily. He could understand her situation though. Trapped in a car with a devilishly handsome but terrifying man with no way out and no chance of fighting him, he laughed of the inside. Poor little girl.

However he was pulled out of his thought when a pair of weak, small hands flung passed him, elbowing him in the chest and made to turn the steering wheel, attempting to drive the car off the road. He growled and flung her back with his own elbow making her groan with pain and she was thrown back onto the seats and tumbled to the floor due to his insanely strong force. How stupid, he thought. But brave, none the less. This girl had fire, just like Katherine but did she actually think she could stand a chance against him? He was shocked that she attempted something so foolish. She really was scared.

Elena got up, sitting on the floor of the car shakily, her eyes on him as he cursed under his breath and got the car back into control. Damon closed his eyes and counted to ten, telling himself to calm down. Otherwise he would rip the girls head off which would ruin all his plans. No one had ever challenged him before, especially not some weak, pathetic little human girl. However he had to admit, it excited him.

Although, he couldn't wait until he broke her down and he was sure he would enjoy it immensely. He just had to tolerate her for a little while longer. "If you want to continue breathing, I suggest you _never_ do that again" he said coldly, eyes fixated on her wildly. He was certainly not someone to piss off and hardly anyone ever did as they know the consequences. This little human, obviously didn't. Which was a change.

Elena quivered, finding it hard to form a response. Her eyes were filled with fear before she nodded slowly. Good, he thought. She was learning.

Damon returned his eyes back to the road, feeling himself calm down. He couldn't lose it with her, she was too valuable.

Elena propped herself back up on the seats on the car and began staring out of the window and getting extremely concerned when she couldn't recognise anything. She was far from home. But how could he have taken her so far, so quickly? she wondered before glancing at the dash board quickly and almost reeling when she saw the time. 3:45. She had been asleep for over 15 hours. Oh god, she thought.

She couldn't stay here, the first chance she got, she would run like hell. She promised herself that. But for now, it looked like there was nothing she could do. She glanced at her abductor, she could see the hard muscles in his chest through his tight shirt. He had a lean, slim body that was firmly in shape. Even though she hated him with every fibre of her being, she couldn't deny that he was extremely attractive. Even when he elbowed her in the stomach, using very minor force she could feel his strength. It was horrible and wrong that God gifted him with such beauty when he was such a sadistic man.

Elena convicted herself that she wouldn't be with this man for long, she would fool him into believing she wouldn't try to escape again but she knew that she would be back in the safety of her home, surrounded by her family very soon. She had to hold onto that. This was only temporary. However, as long as she was here she might as well get some answers.

"Who are you?" she asked after a while. She really did want to know. He waited a couple of seconds before replying. "I'm your worse nightmare" he said icily. "Please, a straight answer" She said rolling her eyes, slightly surprised at herself. Damon raised his eyebrows shocked at her boldness. Never the less, he decided to play along to her question and answer time. "Well then, my names Damon. Damon Salvatore" Elena nodded, feeling a bit uncomfortable and hesitant about asking the questions she really wanted to know.

Damon Salvatore. The name rolled of her tongue strangely. Even his name was sexy.

What the hell? What was she thinking? This was her captor! The man that ripped her away from her family, his name was NOT sexy.

Damon laughed at the heat rising to her cheeks and Elena swallowed, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to ask next. "What are you going to do to me?" She asked unsteadily, almost breaking into tears again.

Damon's face grew hard. He didn't like her questions and more importantly, he didn't know how to explain what he was going to do to her because he didn't know. He just wanted her.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to chop you into a million pieces if that's what your scared of" Damon replied.

Elena swallowed. "Well then what _are_ you going to do? she asked.

"That's for me to know and you to dot dot dot..." he grinned brightly, enjoying rattling her.

"Uhh. Please, just tell me"

"Elena. As much as you may disbelief it, your safe with me" he said bitterly, turning around. Did he really just tell her she'd be safe with him? Would she be? He wasn't sure. So he lied.

Yes, it was a lie. He would never promise a human they'd be _safe. _He almost chocked at the mere thought.

Although, he was positive that he wouldn't kill her. That would be a waste.

Elena accepted that answer with a long sigh, letting out the breath shed been holding. He was probably lying just to get her to be quiet, he would probably kill her as soon as he gets bored or something, but she did feel more at ease now.

Then, as Elena just began to relax against the car window and try to collect her thoughts, the car came to a brisk halt.

**Well I hoped it was bearable, critical feedback is always great as I would love to know how to improve and what not to do. It gets a lot more exciting after this however they haven't arrived at their destination just yet. This is just a pit stop, when they do arrive, we get to the real beginning of the story :) There will be Stefan and Klaus problems later on. I feel I've portrayed Damon as too nice to begin with, so I'll be bringing out the deadly side of him next chapter. **


	3. Conflicted

**This chapter was still kind of easing into the whole darkness theme... and I know I promised evil Damon but that'll come next chapter unfortunately.** **Sorry that this chapter is so short. I hope you enjoy it though.**

Elena's POV

"You stay here" he said bluntly and I felt compelled to stay in the car.

I just watched as he climbed out and was about to shut the door, before thinking twice and turning back to me, poking his head inside the car. "If I come back and your not in here, I'm going to be _extremely_ pissed and trust me, there's no way you can out run me" he said coarsely and memories of him flashing before me the previous night came back to the surface and I nodded.

He gave me one last stern look before turning away and walking into a alley, disappearing from my sight.

Why did we stop here? I wondered.

Damon's POV

Fuck, I was hungry, if I hadn't got out of that car I would have lost control and probably fed on Elena. Damn it, how could I be so careless... I had better control than that, it was just... Elena. The scent of her blood filled the car for the entire journey, taunting me. Katherine's blood, the blood I had longed for, for centuries now. It was so hard to resist and the constant beating of her little heart didn't help either. I growled as the veins under my eyes appeared and my fangs were unleashed.

I had heard voices coming from the alley just as my car was nearing it. I changed into vampire mode and ran off in a blur, down the long alley, ready for the kill.

I came across a perky blonde girl being smothered by a guy as they made out against a wall. I licked my lips with anticipation and raced forwards, snapping the guys neck and throwing him against the dumpster, I only needed one body to drain and the blonde looked... _delicious_.

Elena's POV

What was I doing? This may be my only chance to escape and I was just sitting here? I should run for it, like I said I would. I sighed. I was scared, Damon could be back any second.

A shrilling scream sounded from the alley, making me jump. The decision was made for me. I was insane to think anything about Damon was remotely normal or resembled a civil person.

What did I think he was doing in that alley, getting groceries? My body shook at the thought of him killing someone. A girl. Just like me. And here I was, waiting for him patiently like a fool.

I opened the car door and sprinted away from the scene, as fast as I good. The road was deserted and not a single car passed. There was nothing for miles. No people were in sight.

I felt like screaming.

I looked around hastily and decided the forest was my best option, so I ran into the bushes, jumping over fallen branches and dodging logs. I ran faster than I've ever ran in my life. I remembered Damon's words about not being able to out run him, but I didn't care. I had to try, I had to give it everything I had because if he found me he would almost certainly kill me.

I panted heavily, feeling my chest collapse and my legs writhe. I was in agony, but I had to keep going.

Damon's POV

I licked the blood of my lips with pleasure, feeling satisfied and began to walk back towards my car only to be stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the backseat empty and the door wide open.

I growled viciously. Stupid girl.

I prowled after her quickly, following her scent.

There was no one around for miles so she wouldn't be receiving any help, thankfully.

Elena's POV

I had to keep moving, stopping for a second could mean the difference between life and death, I kept telling myself.

Forcing myself forward with every ounce of will I had left, I managed to keep going.

I glanced backwards for a brief second, to see if he was near but it was a deadly mistake as when I turned back I was condemned to a bone crushing grasp of hands which held me still, leaving bruises on my forearms. Damon. I began to sob.

"P-Please" I begged, hoping to stall my death.

He shook my violently. "Do you have a death wish" He growled, baring his fangs. I screamed with shock. He was a monster.

Damon's POV.

I let my anger out, allowing my veins to appear and my eyes to darken, scaring her out of her skin. I was glad, now she knew what I was she would think twice about disobeying me.

She squirmed around in my arms, trying to get free but her struggles didn't effect me. She was simply a toy in my hands. I could crush her easily, but I stopped myself from doing so. I pushed my animalistic instincts to tear her apart away and loosened my hold on her slightly, becoming aware of the bruises forming on her arms. I cringed at the site, hating myself for holding her too tightly. What was wrong with me? I used to kill dozens of teenage girls every day and here I was scolding myself for being to rough.

I shook my head and my veins subsides and my face returned to normal as I pulled her with me, back to the main road, keeping a lose grip on her wrist. She whimpered behind me as I walked at a quick pace and she often stumbled behind. Good I thought, she needed to be punished. I wouldn't be lenient with her. She was not Katherine.

Which was a good thing... a voice whispered to me. Katherine was a manipulative bitch and Elena was innocent. A true beauty.

No. I can't be thinking about Elena like that, she was a toy, she was simply a shell who wore Katherine's face. I didn't need to consider her feelings, she only interested me because she looked like Katherine I forced myself to say.

After 10 minutes of walking we arrived back at the car and I threw her inside, surprisingly she didn't struggle. She was in a state of shock. I must have looked like a monster to her.

I slipped into the drivers seat and began driving, often casting a glance at her through the rear view mirror. The look on her face worried me, it was completely blank but her eyes were practically shaking. I opened my mouth to murmur some words to comfort her, suddenly feeling guilty about unleashing my monstrous inhumanity on her so recklessly but I was unable to say anything. I was too ashamed.

Where did that come from?

I had never felt ashamed before... I blinked twice, trying to eradicate the feelings and took another look at her. Even when she was petrified beyond description, she looked so beautiful. How was it possible? Her hair fell on her face messily, and her skin glistened in the sunlight, making her look incredible. She was a angel. Some of her clothing was tattered and ruined but it done no damage to her appearance. She looked perfect. In every way possible. Her figure was astonishing, her waist was unbelievably thin. But the most important feature, was her eyes. Her enthralling, brown doe eyes which he could get lost in. Her eyes were different to Katherine's. Hers were innocent and soulful whereas Katherine's were always dominant and ruthless.

He never got lost in Katherine's eyes, they were always the same. Mischievous. Holding a glint of the evilness that resided in her heart. But Elena's... they were the melting his soul.

Even still, this didn't matter. Damon was too far gone to admit to feelings. He had no humanity left, it all died long ago and there was no point trying to salvage a dead life and a heart breaking love. He was still torn inside and somehow he hoped that she would meant the hole inside him.

He wanted to take his anger out on her, to push her to the brink of insanity, to take her right here and now, to make her suffer... for everything Katherine put him through. To make her pay for Katherine never loving him. But he also wanted to cradle her in his arms and never let her go.

Why was he being so gentle? He was Damon Salvatore. Feared by everyone. His name alone could provoke death and disaster. Yet the way he behaved around Elena was foreign. For one, he hadn't killed her brutally.

But he feared he had lost all chances of any kind of civil relationship with Elena as she looked like she would faint on the spot any second.

He was just a scarred, broken man. He thought, who was in desperate need of being fixed and Elena was special. It was like she had the key. She triggered things in him. Things he never thought he'd feel. A connection to someone. He had not felt anything like this in over a century. Even though, they were small minor feelings that echoed a sense of him wanting to protect her and be friendlier towards her. He had to supress these feelings though, he couldn't let them out because he didn't know how to deal with them. He was a vampire and he would act like one.

And with that, he buried his emotions deep within him. Hoping that they'd stay buried

He was about to speak up, when he heard the soft murmur of Elena's voice. "What are you" She whispered, so low that a human wouldn't be able to hear.

"I'm a vampire" He stated crudely, not knowing how to put it lightly, but he felt that it would be better if she knew the truth.

She swallowed and turned her head, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Damon felt a twinge of pain in his heart, but he ignored it.

**Next 2 chapters will be up tomorrow with a darker Damon as they finally arrive at his house.**


	4. Arrival

**As promised, this chapter is darker. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for the positive feedback, even though only a few are following this story at the moment, I'm beyond glad. Sorry for the late update and I know this chapter is kind of short but tomorrow I will have 2-3 chapters posted, since I have a lot of free time.**

Elena remained silent for the rest of the Journey and so did Damon. None of them had anything to say. Every now and then, Elena would breath deeply and look terribly uncomfortable, but never making eye contact with him. Damon knew she was freaked out. Up until now considering the existence of vampires would have been laughable , she never would of imagined such things could be real - not even in her wildest dreams and a small part of him felt for her. She was safe when she was ignorant, but now she knew she was vulnerable.

After a 3 hour drive which was completely silent, they had arrived. Damon glanced over at Elena only to see she had fallen asleep. She looked adorable, completely at ease. Peaceful. Little did she know, she would never have that feeling again... he thought wickedly.

Damon got out the car and blurred to Elena's door opening it and kneeling beside her, placing his hand on her arm.

"Elena" Damon said, shaking her arm lightly. When she didn't wake up, he used a little more force. "Elena" her said once again, only louder this time. Then she finally stirred and opened her eyes.

"Thank God, I was inches away from carrying you into the house" Damon said, wearing his trade mark smirk. He was actually longing to see how she would feel in his arms. He could feel the warmth radiating off of her. She was driving him insane.

Pushing his thoughts aside and laying his eyes on Elena as her eyes remained distant with the tears on her face from before, still evident. She got swallowed slowly and Damon offered her his hand to get out of the car. She took a few moments to decide, but to his surprise she eventually took it, stepping out of the vehicle elegantly. Damon smirked and couldn't help but notice how perfect her hand felt in his as if they were made for each other. Elena must have noticed this too as she looked up at him, eyes glistening and her face filled with heat. She blushed.

"Thank you" she said, with a half smile.

"Anytime, miss Gilbert..." Damon replied earnestly.

"You know, you never told me how you know my name" Elena stated curiously, raising her head to stare at him.

"Let's just say... I've had my eye on you for a while. You're intriguing Elena"

Elena opened her mouth to reply, to say something, anything - she wanted to tell him how creepy she thought that was and that she was even more freaked out now, seeing that that was his only reason for taking her. Being _intrigued_ by her. Except, she forced herself to stay quiet. She didn't want to get him angry.

Damon could tell that his comment annoyed her and he was shocked that she didn't reply. Usually she would kick and scream and shout out how insane and homicidal she thought he was. But none of it came.

Had he tamed her already? That would be a shame.

It seemed like a eternity they spent looking into each other's eyes. There was a connection between them unlike anything Damon had ever felt, since Katherine. Greater than Katherine... she was mesmerising.

Damn it, he cursed mentally; Probably for the 5th time this day. He didn't want to get attached to her and with that thought in mind the silence was broken by Damon clearing his throat.

"Shall we" He said impolitely, half dragging Elena to the house, who seemed startled as if she were being pulled back to reality.

What was that? She wondered. There was some sort of a spark. When her eyes met his, when his hand touched hers. She was almost transfixed to her spot, unable to move. It was... Enchanting. She had never experienced anything like it. But what scared her most, was that she liked it.

However, her fairy tale moment ended just as quickly as it began as she was realised how absurd what she was thinking was and seconds after, something in Damon changed too and she could of sworn she saw him physically shift. He had turned back into the rough, beastly man than he was. No not man - _Vampire_.

Elena shivered involuntarily.

She was in the clutches of a vampire.

Elena's POV.

Damon's hold on my arm was hurting and I was sure I'd have bruises in the morning. We'd been walking for at least 3 minutes now. I don't know why Damon parked so far away. The scenery here is brilliant, I'm not sure where we are. It looks like a massive park. I'd seen at least two fountains during the walk and a giant swimming pool with water that was crystal clear. It was amazing, if only I wasn't here with a psychotic vampire I thought.

Then suddenly, Damon came to a halt, which made me stop too and I looked up, seeing a huge mansion that looked absolutely flawless. I was gobsmacked, id never seen a house so beautiful. Then it all came together, this... all of this. It was Damon's house. Damon's property. Wow. He was flaming rich. I'm sure this place must be worth millions if not more.

I was in awe, but was pulled out of my shock due to a cold pair of hands lingering on my face and gently pushing my jaw closed. I half laughed, feeling embarrassed that id been so caught up in the view.

"This is incredible" I said truthfully.

"It's okay, not one of my favourite houses but... it's the closest so I figured it'll do"

"Wait you have more houses like this?" I asked disbelievingly.

Damon smirked. "Elena, I'm hurt. I can't belief you expected anything less to be your new home... and I'm glad you like it. After all you'll be staying here, oh I don't know, forever?" He replied, giving me a wink.

I felt my head spin. He couldn't be serious could he? He couldn't keep me... forever? Whatever that meant... I felt like being sick.

"Now quick test" He said

He pulled my face up to meet his and his eyes locked on mine. I felt unable to move.

"W..what are you doing?" I asked confused and beginning to feel light headed.

His pupils dilated and I felt like I was being hypnotised but suddenly something washed over me, like a layer of protection and I blinked, releasing myself from Damon's penetrating gaze.

What was that? I wondered.

"Fucking hell... _this_, is why I hate Mystic Falls. The God forsaken town... it put vervain in it's drinking water" he moaned.

"Vervain?" I asked

"Forget it" He said bitterly. "It'll be out of your system in a few days and then I'll be able to compel you. It hardly matters"

"What do you mean compel?" I chocked out, feeling scared.

"Wouldn't you like to know" He said cheerfully. His smile made me uneasy.

"Tell me" I begged, desperate for some answers even though I knew he wouldn't tell me if he didn't want to.

Damon sighed and rolled his eyes "Basically, you'll be my little puppet... I'll be able to compel you into obeying my every word" He explained. "How much easier will that be" He added, mostly to himself.

I gulped. "A few days?"

"Give or take" He said looking bored.

"Come on" He called, walking up to the house.

I stood there unsure of what to do. Should I walk willingly into the house that I may never walk out from? Or should I run. I looked backwards, seeing the huge park behind me. The path back to the car was unclear and from what I saw when I got out of the car, it looked like we were somewhere deserted. I hesitated. I knew I wouldn't be able to get very far if I ran. He was a vampire, he could catch my instantly.

"Don't be stupid Elena" he said not turning around as he continued walking towards the house. Damn it I thought. I would have to wait until I had a real chance.

I would not be staying here long. I repeated in my head and I walked behind Damon, running slightly to catch up to him.

His face was emotionless when he turned to face me, after opening the door and holding it open for me and gesturing for me to come in.

I nodded once, walking past him into the magnificent house. It had white marble flooring, neatly polished with plush black sofa's and fancy décor. I had to admit, he had great taste.

Before I had time to compliment the inside of the house, I was harshly shoved aside, falling against a wall, with Damon's firm hands holding me in place by my shoulders.

I winced with pain and looked up at him in fear.

"Now Elena" He said coldly. "Since I can't compel you yet. A few rules need to be put in place" he followed on, mockingly.

"Rule number one, you are to never leave this house without my permission. Number 2, you are to do _everything_ that I tell you to do, without questions" He said icily.

"Rule number 3 is quite simple, you do anything to piss me off or break any of my rules and you will be punished. Severely. Do you understand Elena?"

"Y-Yes" I mumbled scarcely.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ELENA?" he repeated raising his voice.

I jumped, terrified. "Yes! Yes I understand" I said quickly, not wanting him to hurt me.

"Good, and the last rule... Elena. You are to let me take whatever I want from you... whenever I feel like it. No objections" He said seductively.

"Wh-hhat k-kind of things?" I asked hastily.

"You know... what vampires need. Blood... and... other things" he said, stroking the side of my waist smoothly.

"Uhh, get away from me" I panicked, trying to push him off me. There was no way he was thinking what I think he was thinking. I was _not_ going to a sex toy...

"Now Elena, what was rule number 3?" Damon said warningly but I continued to struggle.

"Screw you and your fucking rules!" I shouted at Damon, instantly regretting the words as soon as they left my mouth.

He growled viciously and pulled my hair roughly forcing my to look at him. My scalp burnt with pain, I was sure my hair was going to be ripped right off.

"Listen up, little girl. This is the _only_ warning you are going to get. I will take what I want, when I want it. That is the sole purpose for you being here. You belong to me. You, your blood, your _body_. Next time you disobey me, I will not think twice about ripping you open _limb_ by _limb_ and sucking you dry, am I making myself clear!?" He spat fiercely.

I was sure they weren't empty threats and I nodded with fear, begging to be released from his painfully tight hold.

He gave me one last cold glare before releasing me and walking away like nothing happened.

**I hoped it was okay, the ending is foreshadowing what dark Damon will be like. I will most certainly have 2 more chapters posted on Saturday, so check back in the evening. Also, I promise as later chapters develop a plot line will start to form, involving Klaus and Stefan who will be the badies but for now its just Damon and Elena and their relationship adjusting.**


	5. Adjusting

**A very short chapter, it'll never be this short again I promise :) Enjoy xxxxxxxxx**

Elena's POV

My breathing was frantic and I sobbed loudly as he walked into the parlour, pouring himself a drink. He looked rather calm now and unbothered as if nothing happened. He didn't have a care in the world.

I looked at the door which was closed now but I knew if I even took a step towards it id find myself back up against a wall. I whimpered and headed for the large staircase in the centre of the room. I sprinting up it. I didn't care where it led to, I just needed to get away.

Upstairs was grand, there were numerous bedrooms and lounges. However, I opted for the first door I saw to seek solitude in. The bathroom. I raced to it and locked the door behind me, sliding down the wall and sobbing loudly in a bundle on the floor. I was completely and utterly shattered.

It seemed like a century had passed. I had been cooped up in the bathroom for at least 2 hours - too afraid to go downstairs in fear of a confrontation with Damon. I couldn't bear to see that man. My body still trembled with fear because of his earlier aggression.

I held my head in my lap and closed my eyes, willing myself to get it together and not break down. That's what he wants, I told myself.

Minutes passed and soon I was calm again, almost peaceful. The house was silent, I couldn't hear a sound. Then suddenly there was a knock at the bathroom door followed by the voice I was dreading.

"Elena" Damon pried.

My head snapped up immediately.

"Come on. Come out, you can't stay in there forever" He said.

Oh yes I could, I felt like retorting but I was scared that would be breaking one of his "rules". I thought disgustingly. I just wanted to be alone so I remained silent.

I knew he could break the door down without breaking a sweat if he wanted to, so it didn't give me any protection anyway, I thought sadly. Either way I was at his mercy.

"Elena" he said more sternly, getting frustrated.

I swallowed hard, I knew if I didn't come out now he would get angry. Yet my body was unable to move.

Instead I covered my ears with my hands, wanting to escape this place. I wanted to pretend I was somewhere else. That I was home. Safe and warm. I wanted so badly for that to be true.

As much as I tried not to, I heard growling coming from the other side of the door.

"I tried to do this the nice way" he said bitterly in between growls.

I panicked now. He was really pissed.

"Stand back" I heard him yell, leaving no room for objections.

I got up quickly and moved away from the door.

Just after I moved the door blew of its hinges and shattered into a million pieces. I shielded my eyes out of instinct to stop any splints from flying into them.

Upon seeing Damon's face I took a small step back until my back hit the sink, closing me in with the Vampire. His eyes were dangerous.

He took long strides towards me, grasping me by my forearms painfully.

"Don't ever defy me Elena. Like I said, your mine. You do as I say without question" Damon spat.

"I'm not yours. I never will be" I said intently.

"Oh really?" He asked tauntingly.

I swallowed and without warning Damon had thrown me into the counter next to the sink, using an insane amount of strength causing all the toiletries to tumble to the floor. My body shuddered under him. He forced me down against surface by my neck, cutting off my air supply and he placed his body on mine, flattening my back and weighing me down like he were lying above of me on a desk. I struggled desperately, even though it made no difference.

He growled at my kicking and screaming and pulled me up then smashed me back into the surface, causing me to writhe in pain as my back collided with the hard metal. I clawed at his grasp on my neck, battling for air.

He loosened his grip a little, allowing me to breath while he placed himself between my legs and his hand came up to my breast and he squeezed it forcefully. I froze.

"You are _mine _Elena and soon you will learn that. Before you know it I'll have you _begging_ me to touch you and there's nothing you can do to stop me" He said, moving his hand away from my breast to stroke my thigh sensually. I squirmed under his hold, trying to slither away.

"Please. No..." I said pushing at his chest and backing away from him.

"Oh no you don't" He said, tightening his grip and keeping me in place again.

I closed my eyes and forced my body to go numb, surrendering to him.

"There's a good girl" He said, continuing to run his hands down the inside of my thigh which was slightly parted, because of him being perched between me. I was helpless.

However just as I thought he was going to rape me. Right there and then, he slid off of me and I opened my eyes gasping in relief. He was letting me go? I wondered.

"I sincerely hope this little experience helped you to remember the rules Elena. I really do _not_ take disobedience lightly" Damon said. His eyes intense.

"Now, follow me" He added, walking down the corridor.

Waiting a few moments to catch my breath, I hoped of the counter with wobbling feet and I wiped the tears from my eyes and followed behind him at a safe distance away. My body was still numb with pain and disgust, I felt dirty. I could still feel his hands on me and I wanted to be sick.

Damon showed me to a room which he said would be mine. The room was incredible, it had smooth white fluffy carpet and a four poster bed in the middle of the room. The glamorous windows topped of the room as a beautiful ray of light shined through, making the atmosphere bright and airy. The room had a book shelf in one end, holding hundreds of books and a beautiful dressing table in the other, topped off by a dazzling foot length mirror which had a border of diamonds on it. There were two sets of double doors on either side of the room.

As I stepped inside all the glamour of the room faded away. This was my prison I thought sadly. It wasn't a room and it didn't matter how amazing it looked, it was still a prison.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the clicking of a door behind me and then the turning of a key. He had locked me in. I sighed but at least I was alone I thought and I made my way over to the double doors, opening them to reveal and huge walk in wardrobe, filled with thousands of designer clothes. I stared in awe at them before going through the racks and drawers, exploring everything. It really was a girls paradise. But none of this mattered, I thought, walking out of the closet. I would gladly trade this whole room and all of its luxuries for a picture of Jeremy or Jenna. I knew their faces would give me strength and I needed to be strong, I said to myself because I knew deep down that I was giving up and I couldn't ever let that happen.

After a good half an hour of exploring the room and finding out that the other set of doors led to an on suite bathroom, I finally gave in to my exhausted body and slid into the enormous bed reminiscing in how unbelievably soft it was and finding warmth under the duvets. I drifted off instantly.

**Sorry for it being sooooo short. I forgot I had plans today so I only got like 30 minutes of spare time to right this and I know I promised you guys 2 chapters but I really didn't have time. Ill try my best to get 2 more up tomorrow! x I hoped you liked this. Story has really started now! xD**


	6. A nightmare

**I am sooooo sorry you guys! I know I haven't updated this story in 4 months and the truth is I just kind of lost interest in it and I've been unbelievably busy. However I read a fanfiction recently, in my spare time and it just really urged me to get back to writing this story and finishing it and its gave me some really great ideas, so if there's anyone still reading this, I hope you can forgive me and stick by this story again! I promise I'll keep updating.  
**

~X~

_Elena is the only one who can save him and restore his heart. Will she be able to see the beauty beneath the monster and forgive him? And will he let her and proclaim his undying love for her? Or will he supress it and keep his emotions turned off? ... It's all in their hands. He has been a cruel and merciless Vampire for over 160 years, so change won't come easily. Can he continue to hurt her? _

_His heart beats only for her._

_Damon's POV  
_

I locked her in the room so she had no chance of escaping and walked back into the lounge downstairs and poured myself another drink.

God, she was so amazing. I really wanted to take her right there and then in the bathroom, where she was all sprawled out for me and I came so close to doing so. My pants had tightened as my cock got painfully hard, being above her, she didn't seem to notice though. The way she looked up at me, so scared and vulnerable, it really turned me on and I could feel my fangs elongating at the thought of fucking her. I had grasped her breast roughly, being so turned on and wanting to intimidate her more but at the same time, her frightened eyes and trembling body made me stop myself from ripping her clothes off and taking her.

That was the most surprising thing, I reluctantly got off her, seeing the look in her eyes. She was terrified. But that didn't explain why I stopped, I thought angrily. Why did I stop? I asked myself.

I shouldn't have a problem with forcing myself on her. I'm soulless, I'm evil. There's no way in hell she would ever sleep with me and I wanted her too badly to ever consider no as an answer, so that only left two options... compelling her or just pinning her down and having my way with her and I much prefer the latter as forcing them into dominance was much more enjoyable.

I have been with thousands of women over the centuries. I could have anyone I wanted. However as every vampire does, I find it much more satisfying when you let the women flirt with you at first, watch as they throw themselves at you and then let them make the first move. Then when your just about to have sex, bite them and slowly rip their throat out. Hearing their screams of pain make you even more eager to fuck them. There's just something about them not being willing anymore and thrashing against you that is much more preferred.

Not to mention the fact that even on very rare occasions, where women weren't swooning from my charm, I would just grab them and drag them somewhere quiet and take them by force. Not because I wanted to or needed to, just because it was fun. Although it is very rare that I find a women who isn't all over me in seconds, so when I find someone who isn't, it makes the thrill of it all that much more pleasing, because I know It will be a while before I get this opportunity again.

Yes, that's me. Damon Salvatore, the crazy, impulsive vampire, the greatest lady killer of the century.

I shook my head, I don't know why I stopped. No matter, I thought, I can have her anytime that I want. She's not going anywhere, ever. Although, I know I need to be careful with her, I don't know why but I didn't just want to get it over with and take her, I wanted to take my time. She was special, I couldn't be reckless with her. I needed to do this right. She is already mine, there is no need to rush. I have all of eternity with her and soon I would have the joy of fucking her over and over and over again, whenever I felt like it, But for now, I had to be patient.

I tuned into her bedroom, listening out for her and hearing her soft heard beat, indicating that she asleep. I had the room arranged for her a few days before I took her, knowing that I would soon be making my move. I had the massive walk in wardrobe stocked for her, with tons of beautiful clothes. However I made sure that all the clothes in there were very revealing and sexy and that there were no items of clothing that fully covered her. I smirked, thinking back to how I also went into a lingerie shop and picked out the most whorish lingerie I could find. My smirk grew, thinking about how she would react when she stumbled across that.

I had the bedroom designed to her taste, presumably, after looking at her bedroom expectantly through the window in her house and compelling one of her friends, Caroline I think her name was, to tell me her favourite colours and her likes and dislikes. Mm, Caroline, I had almost forgotten my time with her, her dead body was now laying at the bottom of a well, she had been a lot of fun, I thought with a grin on my face. But I would have much more fun, with the lovely _Elena._

I continued thinking about Elena for the rest of the night, listening to her gentle heart beat, memorising it, until I realised how thirsty I was. I had come to see that whenever I was around Elena or whenever I thought about her I would get unbelievably thirsty which was strange as I had strong self control, but she was a massive temptation. I had never felt this thirsty before. I had a strong urge to rip her throat out and drain her dry. I knew I needed to leave this house now, before I stormed into her room and drained her as the thoughts of her blood lingered in my mind. Her blood, I imagined how sweet it would be, how tender. No, I shook my head furiously. Get a hold of yourself Salvatore. I left the house in a blur. The location of the property was quite remote, but that was simply because the grounds of the house went on for miles and then there was a small road, surrounded by a array of trees. However a bit beyond that and there was a small town, perfect for a daily meal I thought as I liked my lips.

_~x~_

_Elenas POV  
_

I awoke with a gasp as I breathed heavily, I had a terrible nightmare that...

_Oh god_, I thought as I looked around. It wasn't a nightmare.

I blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall and I steadied my breathing.

How could I have slept? I cursed myself. I should have been trying to figure a way out of here. I just remembered feeling so tired and afraid, with no fight left. I scolded myself. No! I said immediately, I needed to get out of here, I couldn't stay here... with that monster. I needed to see Jeremy and Jenna and get back to Mystic Falls. It's funny actually, before I was taken all I could think about was getting away from my life there and now all I can think about is getting back. Be careful what you wish for, I suppose.

Even still, as I sat up in bed telling myself I needed to get out of here, I was so scared. I was scared to move. To breathe. I shut my eyes. Damon, I said the name with a mixture of fear and hate, should be asleep, I convinced myself as I looked at the clock beside me, it was 3:22, why would he be awake? This was the perfect opportunity to escape, I thought.

I quietly slipped out of bed, gently stepping on the floor in case it squeaked. Even the slightest of sounds might wake him, I feared.

I walked over too the door and tried to pull it open quietly, but being unsuccessful as I remembered that he locked it. My heart rate increased again as I panicked, not knowing what to do now. How would I get out?

Then, my gaze fell to the window and hope burst through me as I made my way over to it and pulled it open. I nearly screamed out with joy and done a happy dance as It opened. However then, I looked down and saw how far up I was and gulped.

But then, I spotted a tree branch that reached out towards the window and I felt more confident again. Although, the branch was quite far away and I didn't know how to reach it. I don't think that I could jump that far and even if I did, the branch wasn't that wide and I've never been very good with landings, the chances I would lose my balance and fall off or not even be able to read the branch, were very high... I thought with a frown.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, willing my fear to go away. I had to do this. Yes, it was crazy, but what other choice did I have? Stay here with a psychotic vampire who would surely kill me or worse, _force himself on me?_ I shivered. The alternative was much, much was. I would rather die than become his.

I plucked up all the courage I could muster and climbed out onto the thin window ledge, dangling my legs over it and sticking my head out. I tried not to look down and kept my gaze planted firmly on the branch infront of me as I got into a crouching position on the window ledge, with my legs positioned beneath me, ready to jump, as I held on to the window above me so I wouldn't fall. I closed my eyes briefly, trying to regain my composure when all of a sudden I saw him.

I gasped loudly and I swear my heart stopped as my eyes connected with his, he was coming out of the woods that surrounded the house and he instantly saw me. He let out a vicous growl as his piercing blue eyes became cold and hard and I could practically see his blood boiling with anger as his nostrils flared and he looked like was ready to kill me. I had never seen him so mad and I trembled with fear as my legs threatened to give out from beneath me. I quickly climbed back through the window, without caution as my plan of escape and fear of heights were now forgotten as I flung myself back inside, thinking I was safer on the inside and that this room would somehow protect as I shut the window behind me and backed away seeing him stare at me through it with livid eyes.

Then in a flash, he was gone and a sudden bang erupted from behind me as the door flew open and smashed into the wall, nearly flying off its hinges. I turned around suddenly and gasped as I saw Damon standing there, in the door way, a murderous look plastered on his face as he clenched his jaw shut. I was going to die, I thought.

"You stupid girl" He growled, stepping into the room, locking eyes with me.

I trembled under his gaze and tears filled my eyes, scared of what he was going to do to me.

Before I could blink, he lunged towards me in a blur and slapped me hard across the face. I fell to the floor instantly, holding my cheek in pain as my tears streamed down my cheek. I felt humiliated. He had slapped me. I sobbed uncontrollably on the floor, next to his feet as I hid my face in the carpet with my hair sprawled against my face, I didn't dare look up at him as he stared down at me, furiously. I felt like my whole cheek was on fire and before I could even catch my breath, I was hauled up from the floor and I winced as he held my upper arms in a painfully, tight grip. I was sure that if he applied anymore pressure my bone would break and he slammed me against his chest, pressing himself into me. Tears stained my face as I continued to cry as he edged his face closer to mine.

"Are you really that stupid!?" He growled in my face as he shook me furiously

I felt like I was going to be sick.

"What the fuck were you thinking? _YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" _he shouted the last part at me.

His face was inches from mine, if he leaned any closer we would be touching. I whimpered against his hold, helplessly, as I looked into his furious eyes. He looked like a maniac right now. I have never been so scared as I am right now but I didn't care, I was always a idiot and I always said stupid things without thinking and I couldn't stop myself right now.

"Yeah well, I'd rather be dead than stay in this house with you" I said in a rush, between my staggered breaths.

Then he snapped and growled like an animal as he grabbed a hold of my hair roughly and yanked my head back before slamming me into a cabinet and letting me fall to the ground as all the objects on top of it fell off, some hitting me in the face and I cried in pain as blood trickled down the side of my head and my body ached

One of his hands then wrapped around my neck, cutting off my air supply as I coughed and he lifted me into the air, where my legs kicked at his aimlessly before he slammed me back down, this time into the bed as his straddled me with his hand still gripping my throat in rage whilst my hands clawed at him trying to pry him off me as I struggled to breathe, but he was too strong.

_Damon's POV  
_

As soon as that sentence left her mouth I lost it, how could she rather want to die? I didn't use my vampire strength as I slammed her head into the cabinet beside her, thankful to still have some control as I didn't want to break her, but nethertheless blood trickled down the side of her head whilst her cheek was still blood red, from when i'd slapped her.

Seeing her lying on the floor, sobbing after I did so, earlier, led to a sharp pang in my chest and I regretted it instantly, but I was too angry to stop. Now as she lay in a bundle on the floor again, crying in pain, I was still filled with rage and I couldn't control it. I don't think I have ever been this angry in my whole 162 years and I'm surprised I haven't ripped her head from her shoulders as I would of done if I had been this angry with anyone else.

I know I needed to stop before I seriously hurt her, but I couldn't. I was livid. The fact that she was willing to risk her life to carlessely had me fuming.

I chocked her with one hand whilst I lifted her into the air easily, she was lighter than a feather to me and she swung her legs at me, colliding with my face a few times but I didn't even feel it. Then I threw her down into the bed and straddled her, with my hand still clasped around her neck as her small weak hands tried to remove it as she tried to breathe. My other hand was placed beside her head, curled into a fist as I tried to contain my anger and stop myself from ripping her head off.

I then forced myself to calm down, I couldn't kill her and I didn't want to severely hurt her. I removed my hand from her neck as I got off her. She was coughing uncontrollably as she curled up into a ball, facing away from me and laying on her side. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I knew I had been too rough.

"Damn it" I cursed under my breath whilst shaking my head. I had gotten so angry, so quick.

I left the room immediately, not wanting to look at her shaking form, crying her eyes out but trying to be discreet about it. I went to get some chains to bolt the window shut, though I am pretty certain that she wouldn't be trying that again, but she is a brave one. As I retrieved them from the basement I could hear her heart beating like crazy. She was beginning to hyperventilate, but was trying to stop herself. I winced at that. I was too hard on her, I just lost control. I had slapped her. I had beat her up. She was only a fragile human girl and although I didn't use my vampire strength, I was wrong to hurt her.

No, she deserved everything she got and MORE, damn it. If has been anyone else, they would be dead right now. Wrong to hurt her? What the hell is happening to me. In only 24 hours this girl has had me questioning myself and all my beliefs. Still scolding myself for my insane thoughts, I found myself getting her a glass of water. I didn't know why. But I did.

_Elena's POV  
_

I was so sure he was going to kill me, he had a murderous glint in his eyes, I was sure I was a goner but then I felt him pull away from me, giving me the air I needed and I coughed violently. I rolled over onto my side and hugged myself, facing away from him and cried silently, trying to hold in my sobs. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction, but I couldn't help it. After my parents death I would often have panic attacks and couldn't breathe but my aunt Jenna would always be there to calm me down and cradle me until I fell asleep. But I knew I couldn't have one now, as he wouldn't help me, so I tried to calm myself down and get my breathing under control.

I repeated the words over and over in my head.

Stay calm. Stay clam. Stay calm.

"Damn it" I heard him say. It seemed as though he was trying to calm himself down as well.

When he left the room, I almost burst into tears with relief, but I stopped myself.

I laid there, not daring to move a muscle. I continued to sobbed silently, as my body hurt all over. Then I heard him return. Which caused me to tense up.

I still didn't move or even look up from my position as I heard chains rattling. I gulped for a second, thinking he was going to chain me up but then I heard him walk towards the window and begin sealing it shut with the chains. I felt all the hope leave me. I was trapped. My only means of escape was now gone.

When he was done he slowly made his way other to me. I closed my eyes tightly, praying. Surely he's hurt me enough?

"Elena" he stated calmly, almost reassuringly.

After I didn't reply, he continued "Elena, look at me" he said and began rubbing my arm in a soothing motion.

Slowly, I untangled myself and raised my head to look at him. My eyes were filled with fear and my face was stained with tears. He was knelt down in front of me.

Damon raised his hand and I flinched, thinking he was going to hit me again, but instead he tucked some of my hair, that was sticking to my face, behind my ears. His face looked pained. Did he regret hitting me? No, there's no way he would. His normally cold blue eyes that held no emotion, were filled with self hatred. But the emotion flickered so briefly in his eyes, before it disappeared. I was probably just imagining it.

He lifted a glass of water to me and I eyed it, feeling confused, before I gracefully took it and gulped it down quickly. I handed it back to him after I was finished and he placed it on the table beside us. My eyes fell to the ground as my body still trembled with fear and he stood up.

"I'll be back in a second" He said softly.

Then moments later, he returned with a wet cloth and a first aid kit and he kneeled in front of me again. Gently, he wiped the blood from the corner of my head and applied first aid to the small cut that was there and examined the rest of my face. To my surprise he delicately, wiped away the some of the still visible tears that trailed down my face with his thumb, like he was afraid that I would break at the slightest of pressure.

Once he was done, he stood back up. His posture was stiff with authority and his eyes were dethatched again.

Just when I thought, that he did have a heart. That he could be kind and caring. No, I was stupid to even think that for a second. But when he was tending to my wounds, he seemed to genuine. So hurt. I felt like laughing at myself as, for a moment, I felt grateful for his help, when he was the reason I was battered and bruised in the first place.

He left the room quickly and to my dismay, he looked the door behind him.

I let out a sigh and a shaky breath and then I went into the bathroom. I splashed my face with cold water and held in the tears that I knew were coming.

I stood there, hovering over the sink, for ages. I didn't know how long. It could have been anywhere between 1-3 hours, before I shook my head and gave in. I needed to sleep. But most of all, I was scared about what Damon would do if he realised I disobeyed him and wasn't sleeping. My legs ached horribly and my body felt numb. I changed into a short light pink nightgown that I found in the closet and a pair of white shorts, so I wouldn't feel so exposed, and climbed into bed, letting the darkness take me.

**I hope this extra long chapter makes up for the terribly long wait. I did a lot of different point of views in this chapter as I really wanted to portray all the emotions that were going on. Read and review! :) **


	7. Don't wake me up

Damon's POV

5am. I growled monstrously as I paced in the living room.

I could still hear Elena's cry's from upstairs, as she hides in the bathroom. It took everything I had in me not to go back up there and ram her head into a wall. I can't listen to her sobbing all night. It irritates me when people cry because I hate weakness, I convinced myself. But a small part of me whispered that I couldn't stand hearing her cry because it breaks my heart and my whole body flinches every time she lets out another wail. Either way, it was annoying the hell out of me.

In the midst of my internal battle, I heard her climb into bed and I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God for that, because I was inches away from breaking down the bathroom door and knocking her unconscious, if she was so settled upon crying all night.

I was still so enraged. I needed to kill someone. My hands ached with need as they begged for me to rip into something and my fangs stung beneath my gums, pleading to come out and edge themselves into something soft and gentle. My legs bucked beneath me wanting to kick someone mercilessly. I groaned in frustration and left the house. Again.

I had already fed on and killed 3 women about an hour before, which was when I spotted Elena climbing out her window as I made my way back into the house, I had felt satisfied then. But as soon as I spotted Elena making her stupid getaway move my hunger came back in waves, each one more powerful than the first. I had longed to sink my fangs into her neck and tear away at her jugular. I wanted to descend on her and drain her dry until there wasn't a drop of her blood left. That's why I didn't. I was so angry, that I wouldn't be able to stop.

It just made me so mad, seeing her preparing to_ jump from her window and what? LAND ON A FUCKING BRANCH? Or did she think she could catapult herself onto the trunk of the tree and then fucking slide down? OR was she thick enough to believe that she could jump from the ledge and not break every bone in her fragile little body? _FUCKING IDIOT.

She would have almost definitely gotten herself killed. What if I wasn't there? What if I hadn't noticed her? After weeks of waiting and planning her abduction, she would have been dead in less than 24 hours. Does she not realise how valuable she is? Well, no, of course she doesn't. She doesn't know about Katherine.

What frustrates me even more is that, I have despised Katherine for so long and I've fantasised about killing her and torturing her for centuries, but when it comes down to Elena, I can't decide what I want to do with her. A part of me wants to pretend she's Katherine and kill her. Another part of me wants to pretend she's Katherine and fuck her. But, when I first set eyes on her, I had decided... I wanted to keep her. That is definite. I'm just not sure what I want to do with her. I've been having contradicting thoughts for so long and it's driving me crazy. That's why seeing her being so reckless and putting her life on the line, made me so angry, because I know for a fact, that I couldn't lose her.

That's why I hurt her. She must have known that her idea was foolish and that she most likely would have plummeted to her death.

I was still angry at_ her_. I wanted to kill _her,_ I thought, as I ran at full speed through the forest, looking for someone to murder... seeing as it couldn't be _her_.

Although, when she wakes up in the morning I'll make sure she NEVER tries anything like that again, I decided. If she thinks that my little transgression with her an hour ago was all she was going to get, she's terribly mistaken. I will make her pay for trying to escape me. And for doing it so irrationally.

~X~

Damon's POV.

11am. I haven't slept at all, not that I needed too. I've been at a bar all night, I had compelled nearly everyone, apart from a few screaming bar maids pleading for their life. The scene just wouldn't be complete without a few of those cries of fear. I had the whole buffet. An all you can drink. I though with a smirk. It was quite the massacre.

Now... to deal with Elena. I retreated from the bar which had about 16 dead bodies scattered around inside and took off in vampire speed back to the house, eager to get my hands on my precious little girl.

I walked through the front door of the house, quietly. I listened in for Elena and heard her soft breathing echoing from upstairs. She was still asleep. Perfect.

I grabbed a wooden chair from the living room and hauled it down into the basement and placed it in the middle of the room. I also fetched the first aid kit I used on Elena last night and placed in down in the basement as well, as she would definitely be needing it. Then, for the most vital equipment, I unlocked a cabinet draw in the basement and pulled out a number of knives. The standard torture equipment. Then I made my way up to Elena's bedroom and stealthily stepped into her room, not wanting to wake her up. Not just yet, anyway. I picked her up with ease, bridal style, and carried her down the stairs and through the house, then headed down into the basement and placed her on the chair.

In a second I had her tied to the chair with rope, with each of her hands tied to the arms of the chair and her feet tied to each leg of the chair. She was still unconscious and she slumped in the chair.

I couldn't help but stare at her face. She was beyond beautiful. Her pretty little face looked so content and peaceful. She must be having a nice dream. Well, that'll end soon. Her cheek was still slightly red and the cut on her forehead was now surrounded by a dark purple bruise as well. Without a second thought I slapped her hard, on the other cheek, wanting her to be in double the pain.

Her gorgeous brown eyes fluttered open immediately and the gasped in pain, letting out a little scream as my hand connected with her face. All signs of slumber now erased from her face. She looked around the room with a confused expression and tried to move, which was when she realised that her limbs were bound. She glared up at me in fear, whimpering slightly.

"What are you doing?" She asked in disbelief.

"Me? I'm going to teach you a lesson" I replied icily with a cruel smirk plastered on my face.

Elena's breath hitched and she swallowed hard, tears filling her eyes again. God, doesn't she ever stop crying?

I leaned in to the crook of her neck and breathed deeply, inhaling her scent. She smelled so good, like strawberries and cream with a hint of honey. I smirked and raised my head, breathing into her ear. I could feel her trembling beneath me.

"Are you scared Elena?" I asked darkly, enjoying intimidating her.

I could practically feel the fear radiating off of her.

"Good, you should be" I growled. I pulled back and gripped her hair hard and forced her to look at me.

"Fuck you" she stated bravely and spat at me, her saliva landing on my cheek. I wiped it away with my finger and then sucked it, she tasted divine.

"Mmm" I moaned, loving the way she tastes. She looked at me, disgusted, and I grinned maniacally at her. But my playful act was dropped in a second as my eyes turned deadly cold and I let out a snarl.

Then I back handed her harshly on the face, this time, giving it a lot more force, to make it really hurt. Her head snapped to the side and she cried out in pain but no tears fell. So she was trying to be brave now aye?

I gripped her chin roughly and she held my gaze, with new found confidence in her eyes.

"You really shouldn't have done that, baby" I said, my voice was dangerously low and I was beyond pissed at this point. I've been in a psychotic mood since last night, barely able to think straight and she just made it worse. I couldn't even show how angry I was, and that's when I'm most deadly. She's about to find that out. When I'm in a playful mood, you really need to tread carefully.

I sat on her lap with my legs on either side of her and scrunched my fists in her hair, pulling her head to the side. Then without warning I sank my fangs into her, tearing her soft flesh. She shrieked at the pain and that only made me drink deeper. Her blood was incredible. I've never tasted anything like it; it was by far, the best human blood I've ever tasted in my 167 years of being a vampire. It was so sweet. But I restrained myself and brought myself down form the high her blood gave me and pulled away from her neck, being sure to let my fangs drag across her skin, deepening her wound. Not wanting her to lose too much blood and pass out, I quickly bandaged her neck using the first aid kit. Tears stained her face, guess she gave up the brave act then. Good, I preferred it when they showed their pain and misery. I smiled sadistically at her, still bearing my fangs which were covered with her blood. She was breathing hectically now, obviously terrified of me.

I got off her lap, she had no doubt noticed my raging hard on by now but I wasn't going to fuck her tonight. I was waiting for just the right time for that and that wasn't now.

Right now, was strictly business. She needed to fear me. That would keep her in check. I wanted to cause her pain and scare the shit out of her, so she would _never_ even contemplate trying to escape again.

I walked over to the knives I had laid out on a table earlier and picked up a small one. I didn't want to seriously hurt her, with one of the more gruesome tools. I walked back to her, with the knife in my hand. Her eyes widened and her heart beat picked up rapidly as more tears streamed down her face.

"Please, don't" She begged, as I kneeled in front of her again, tracing circles on her bare thigh with the knife.

"That's right, beg me. Beg me not too" I moaned at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I tried to escape. I won't do it again, I swear" She sobbed uncontrollably.

I sighed heavily, and looked at her. She was shaking in her seat, her eyes glassed over with tears.

I contemplated for a second. Could I really do this? I couldn't torture her. Not with her pleading eyes, looking at me like that. I don't know why I had even brought her down here. I had done enough to her last night, for God's sake. Not to mention now, I have just frightened her to death. What the fuck was wrong with me? Guilt over flooded me.

Then it disappeared. It was replaced with rage again. This girl had disobeyed me and disrespected me. I needed to punish her. I have tortured thousands of girls over the years, for sport. Why was I hesitating now? And with that thought I blinked, diminishing any feelings of guilt or mercy I had felt before. _Damon Salvatore never shows mercy. _I growled and slashed the blade along her thigh, leaving a deep cut. Her scream filled my lungs and I found it hard to breathe, fuck, but the feeling only lasted a moment. Then I felt nothing but entertainment. I smirked at her cries of pain.

I then moved the blade up her torso, to the top of her chest. Then ever so slowly I cut through the material, covering the top of her chest, of her nightgown, I pierced through the fabric until I could see her cleavage and my eyes filled with lust. I stopped when I could begin to see the top of her white lacy bra. God she was so sexy. I wanted to bury my cock deep inside of her and fuck her raw, but I supressed that urge. I then leaned forward and licked the top of her, now unveiled, cleavage. Letting out slight moans of pleasure as my tongue swirled around on her skin. I thrust my hips into hers, making sure she knew just how hard I was. She whimpered at my actions, letting how a few cries of disgust. I smirked against her chest, I knew she wanted me, I could smell her arousal. Reluctantly I pulled back and pressed the cold metal blade of the knife against the flesh on her chest. She was paralysed in fear.

I wasn't going to ruin her gorgeous little cleavage though, no. I would be taking advantage of that later, I thought with a grin.

"Now Elena, do you think you've learnt your lesson?" I asked, quite surprised at myself to be asking that question so soon, normally, when I would torture someone, I would be asking them that when they're barely able to open their eyes due to the pain. I would make several deep counts on every part of skin I could find. I would stab them countless times, until they had only a few drops of blood left. That was the _minimum_ I would do, if I was feeling generous. I've hardly done anything to Elena and I was giving up the game so soon. It didn't make sense, but I just couldn't torture her like that. As much as it pained me to admit it, I couldn't stomach doing that.

Frowning, I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts, that was nonsense. I just wanted to scare her, that's why I brought her here. I didn't really need to punish her too severely. Yeah, that was it.

"Y-yes" She stuttered and sniffled as I lowered the blade from her chest.

"Good girl, now I have to tell you Elena, I've let you off easily this time. If you so much as even _think_ about trying to escape again, you will be very _very_ sorry. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head quickly.

"Do you understand Elena!?" I repeated, wanting an answer from her.

"Yes, yes I understand" She replied, still wincing in pain. I looked down at her leg and sighed, the cut wasn't deep, I disinfected it quickly and placed a plaster along it. It would heal in a few days. I would feed her my blood tomorrow so that it heals completely, but I wanted her to suffer for today.

"Now, because you also spat at me, I'm going to leave you down here for a few days as your punishment. And _that_ is being nice, trust me" I almost chocked at the wounds coming out of my mouth. Did I really just say that? Why am I being so soft with her? She looks like Katherine, I should be even more brutal than usual, not the other way around.

She was too shaken to reply or beg me not to leave her down here, so I made my way up the stairs quickly and bolted the door shut behind me.

I needed to clear my head, so I poured myself bourbon. Why was I being lenient with her? Was it because of Katherine? Because I loved her once? No, I was in love with the idea of Katherine. I was in love with who I thought Katherine was. I guess that's it then, I've got my answer. Elena is who I thought Katherine was, who I wanted to believe Katherine was. Sweet, innocent, caring. When in reality, that was just Katherine's disguise, deep down she was a raving, heartless bitch.

I guess Elena reminds me of what I wanted Katherine to be. And then, there's also the fact that Elena is stunningly beautiful and I was always a sucker for a gorgeous women, well I used to be at least. After Katherine, all other women seemed so inadequate. No one could outweigh her beauty; no one could erase her face from my mind. Until Elena. Surprisingly, when I look at Elena, I don't get reminded of Katherine. Elena is more beautiful, somehow. I didn't realise it at first, but it's because of her eyes, Katherine and Elena may be identical in all other sense, except for their eyes. Elena has a twinge of pinkish red in her eyes, it's very faint and you can barely see it, but it's there. It's the most magical colour I've ever seen. It creates this enchanting glow around her... whereas Katherine's eyes were always buried in darkness, she had deep pools of black hidden there. I guess that just reflected the demon within.

I sat down on the couch sighed. I was thinking way too much these days and it was driving me insane. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the sounds of Elena's cries. Her scream from earlier, when I bit her, was still echoing in my mind and I couldn't stand it. I scoffed and poured myself another drink, trying to soothe the ache in my mouth. Her blood was delicious. I was lucky that I had mastered the art of self-control or I wouldn't have been able to stop drinking from her. It was intoxicating. I would definitely be feeding from her regularly.

I devoured the contents of the glass in one swing, in desperate need of release.

.

.

**I'm not really happy with this chapter but I'm not going to re write it. I hope you guys aren't too shocked that Damon came home and decided to make Elena pay some more, but I really wanted to show just how dethatched Damon is or is trying to be. He is ruthless, but I also wanted to portray his torn emotions. He is angry for starting to feel, which is why he wanted to make Elena suffer. I guess in his mind, he didn't punish her enough last night. He was almost grieving afterwards, tending to his emotional wounds by massacring loads of people. Is he really heartless? I don't know. What do you guys think?**

**In this story, Damon won't easily become nice. It's going to be a long journey into right, because I think that's much more realistic. This is really the only chapter where I'm going to portray Damon's torn feelings. Review please! I really want to know what you guys think.**

**From now on, the chapters are going to be much, much longer.**

**Reviews motivate me to write more and if I don't get enough reviews, I'm going to be upset and lose inspiration :(**

**Even if you don't like this story, if you're reading it, please review! Tell me how I can improve and give me ideas! Thanks guys xx**


	8. Breaking

**Hey, sorry about the late update, I went on holiday for the summer, but I'm back now and there will be loads of updates!**

_Elena's POV_

My body ached terribly and my throat was hoarse from all the crying I had done.

I groaned for the hundredth time, trying to get into a more comfortable position on the chair I was tied too, but every time I moved the ropes seemed to get tighter and the fibres were digging into my skin. Why had Damon done the knots so damn tight I cursed under my breath, it's not like I would be able to escape anyway.

I would never get out of here. Damon was a monster, a vicious merciless monster, I half screamed in my head. I have never hated someone as much as I hated him.

Not only did he throw me around like a rag doll last night, he felt the need to introduce me to another day of suffering and torment when I woke up, like he got a thrill out of it. Was this what my life was going to be like from now on? An endless pit of suffering and pain…

He had intimidated me, made me beg for my life and humiliated me. I felt sick to my stomach remembering how he grinded against me, not only because I had to tolerate his filthy hands all over me but because of the fact that I felt my own body responding. I remembered feeling his hard shaft pressing against me, teasing me. I shivered.

I was more disgusted at myself than I was at him. The first time I saw him, I was almost blinded. He was unbelievably handsome, perfect in every way, shape and form. There was no denying how attractive he was. But, I guess demons can come wrapped in any consume. I would not let myself be swayed by his looks, not in the slightest. I've always been the kind of girl than believes beauty on the inside is far more important that beauty on the outside. That is the most frustrating thing because I know this, but yet I still can't seem to stop my eyes from wandering down his lean, muscular body, when I know for certain he's not watching. Though I'm sure he has no idea, I can be daringly sneaky and stealthy as well, when I want to be.

I sighed internally, a sudden wave of nostalgia hitting me. I couldn't help but reminisce, I used to be so full of life, so courageous and challenging. I was powerful, beautiful, and fearless. Living on the edge. Of course, I know my situation would be no different, he's a vampire and there's no escaping that. Although, in normal circumstance, I can't help but feel... I've lost my touch. My aura, my personality... I've lost _me_. Maybe that's why this is happening to me. I've lost my way; I've stirred away from whatever path I'm meant to be following which probably allowed me to fall into the clutches of this mad man.

However, as dark as my life got at times, I wasn't that far gone for people to believe I just took off into the night, I'm pretty sure the whole town would be in frantic mode right now, searching for me, especially with me being a founding family. Good old mystic falls, where nothing goes unnoticed, everyone always knows your business and that's what most irritates me. It's suffocating living in a town like that when you're trying to disappear.

I thought of Jeremy and Jenna and how worried they would be right now, considering it's been a whole 3 days since I was taken. I wouldn't even be able to skip town for a day let alone 3, without someone noticing. Sure, things have died down a notch these days, the sympathetic glances and comments at school have almost stopped, except for Caroline's clinginess and routinely pep-talk behaviour. The start of term this fall had been good, I hadn't had any breakdowns or panic attacks, which I am more than thankful for as during the first couple of months following my parents death's, every time I thought about the scene I saw on the floor that night, my body would start convulsing in horrible tremors, my shoulders would be shuddering nonstop while my back would hunch over as I let out wail after wail of despair. I wouldn't be able to stop for hours, they would often happen at school as I had to go back after a month to complete the remaining 2 months of the school term to take all my exams. I couldn't understand how people thought a month was enough time to grieve and then everything would be good as new, that I would be over it. I don't think there is enough time in the world for anyone to ever get over what I witnessed that night. It's been 6 months now and I still cry myself to sleep.

So I was more than happy with my tranquil poise at the start of this year, well at least the 3 weeks I had got through before I was abducted. There were no tears, just the occasional distant stare which my friends would always discretely point out. I was getting along. I went to a few back to school parties. I cringed thinking about how Matt had begged me to take him back at the falls a week ago, making puppy dog eyes at me and Bonnie across the bridge. It's amazing how, even in the midst of what I'm going through now, being held captive in a basement by a _vampire_, that I can still have some normal thoughts, thoughts that plagued my mind just a mere 7 days ago.

I closed my eyes, trying to find some comfort in an imaginary place but it was no use. My mind was on full alert. Thankfully the pain had subsided and I couldn't feel a thing. My whole body was numb, I was probably still in shock.

I still had a killer headache though and I felt like the room was spinning. I had to squint in the darkness to make out my surroundings and I felt like my whole body was shutting down. My energy levels were running on zero, but I wasn't complaining as it seems that's the only reason why I couldn't feel the pain. I guess if you hardly have the strength to keep your eyes open, your body saves energy by not allowing you to feel your limbs and I was grateful for that.

It's probably nightfall by now, I've been down here for at least 5 hours now and Damon had yet to make an appearance and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be making one any time soon, he was probably going to leave me down here for days. I was thankful for the separation, but the isolation down here was driving me insane not to mention that I hadn't ate or drank anything in over 48 hours, but surprisingly that didn't bother me. I would gladly starve to death if it meant I never had to see _his_ face again. I was content in staying down here forever and just forget the world, because I knew no matter how much my body ached and how hungry I got, it's a privilege to be away from him and I wouldn't waste a second of it thinking otherwise. The sound of footsteps on the cold gravel floor behind the door made me jump. I froze in fear.

No, no, no! This can't be happening.

I inhaled deeply at the sound of chains rattling behind the door, oh God no. Not again. Was he going to torture me again? I grimaced. I wasn't ready for this. In a second the door was open and he walked over to the cage I was locked in. His face was hidden in the darkness and I had trouble seeing clearly in my battered state but I could already guess that his face held an evil smirk It always did. My whole mind felt like a fuzzy mess and my vision was degrading. Great, just when he arrives, my symptoms get worse. It was probably a result of fear.

I hated that he made me fear him so much. I wasn't scared of anything, ever. But _him_, he's in a whole different category. He isn't just dangerous, he is the _definition_ of dangerous. Evil defines him, it courses through his veins, you can almost see it sometimes, the way his smirk grows tauntingly and the way his face transforms into a lethal demon, showing his unmatchable power and his predatory physique. He's not just influenced by the devil, he _is_ the devil. I know it sounds absurd, but it's the only way I can describe him.

I am _beyond_ terrified at this point.

I wasn't sure if it was just me, but the minutes seemed to go by painfully slow, like my mind had no recognition of time whatsoever. I even considered the possibility that I might be hallucinating as Damon continued not to move or even utter a single word.

Then again, maybe he did. I'm not sure. Everything was just so blurry. I heard a slight vibration, an echoing sentence getting louder and louder as though it was being repeated but I couldn't make out what was being said. Had he spoke?

"ELENA!" I heard Damon shout from outside the cage door. Was he calling me before?

I winced in pain as I began to feel a slight prickling sensation in my head and my neck started to burn with every breathe I took, like it was a penance for still being alive.

I squinted my eyes again, desperate to clear my vision and when Damon tilted his head, I finally saw his face. It was full of concern. You're joking right? The next thing I notice is the cage door swinging open and then Damon was crouching in front of me. His hand moved towards me and I shut my eyes instinctively, waiting for the blow to come, but all I felt was gentle touches on my shoulder and my hair was pulled aside, revealing my bloodied neck.

Oh God. He's going to bite me.

"Please, don't... don't... don't, please, p-please... d-d... please.." I mumbled incoherently, with my eyes still sealed closed.

My voice trailed off as in fear as I wanted for the inevitable pain, knowing that nothing I said would be able to convince him.

After a few seconds of silence, I grew confused and I heard his voice, loud and clear this time. Was I getting better?

"Elena, look at me"

I breathed deeply after hearing his request and my body trembled even more but I slowly opened my eyes to meet his piercing blue ones, I guess there was no point to resist. Although I couldn't have prepared for what I was about to see, I gasped out loud at the sight.

Guilt.

He felt guilty? No, I must be mistaken. Why would he feel guilty? I mean nothing to him. I continued to stare at him with disbelief and I slowly saw the emotion fade away from his face.

"Relax" Damon said irritably, but I could still see the slight wash of guilt in his features, though he was masking it pretty well, but I chose to pay no attention to that.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he added seeming even more annoyed, as I continued to tremble.

Wow. Is he angry that I'm afraid of him? Isn't that what he was trying to achieve with his little torture charade? To make me fear him? He really needs to make up his mind. One second he's concerned and feels bad about what he's done and the next second it's like his face is drained of any emotion. I could've sworn I even saw him hesitate when he aimed the knife at me 2 days ago, and then there's the fact that he tended to my wounds after creating them, he is seriously messed up.

"Could've fooled me" I retorted bitterly.

He growled loudly and roughly pulled my hair

"I already told you Elena. Actions have _consequences_. It's time to be a big girl now and accept that. You're not at home with your stupid family and friends anymore or living your pathetic little life. You're in my house and you will obey my _rules"_

"You're the fucking insane bastard who kidnapped me from my_ 'pathetic little life'_ in the first place, so I'm not in your house _willingly_ so fuck you and your fucking rules! You asshole!"

Damon gripped my neck tightly once I was finished my little rant, immediately cutting off my air supply and he laughed bitterly.

"That's quite a dirty little mouth you have, maybe we should put it to good use some time" He smirked at me lustfully and I tried to escape from his firm hold, but he was too strong.

"You belong to me now, Elena. You're _mine_. The sooner you accept that, the easier this will be for you" He replied, glaring at me spitefully as he let go of my neck.

I coughed frantically and tears filled my eyes.

I wanted to tell him that I'll never be his. Not in this lifetime, not ever, but i knew better. I didn't want to anger him further because I know how quickly he can snap and I considered myself lucky that he hadn't already. Maybe he was finally learning some self-control.

Instead I glared at him hatefully.

Damon could tell I had bit back all my hurtful retorts and titled his head and raised his eye brows, challenging me.

"What, no smart ass retort?" He asked with a laugh.

When I remained silent, he smirked and ran his hand along the smooth column of my throat.

"That's too bad, kitten. I actually like your fiery side" He mused, winking at me.

I winced when his knuckles ran over the place where he had bitten me last night. I felt like my neck was torn to shreds, I could barely move it without jolts of pain running down my spine.

"Hmm" He said quietly, worry filling his eyes. "I think I took a little too much from you. That with the combined blood loss from your leg... you must be feeling pretty weak" He spoke soothingly.

"Elena, how many fingers am I holding up?" He asked, holding up his hand.

I looked at his hand in confusion, I couldn't concentrate on anything and I had no idea how many fingers he was holding, if only the room would stop spinning. Damn it.

I had no idea that I was this bad. The thought of losing too much blood never even occurred to me. Yet again, I had been feeling light headed and time did seem to go all wonky sometimes, as well as my hearing. I may have even been drifting in and out of consciousness before he arrived, as I couldn't really focus on my surroundings or feel the weight of my body.

"Err... 4?" I answered hesitantly.

"Fuck" I heard him curse.

My eyes drooped closed and my head was suddenly feeling heavy. I could barely hold it up. I felt like my whole body was shutting down.

I felt two strong arms grasp my shoulders, shaking me gently, but I could barely even comprehend the movement, I was too weak.

"You're fading fast Elena" He said, letting go of my shoulders and tilting my chin up gently, but I couldn't see a thing as my whole vision turned to black. I could just about make out the feeling of movement around my wrists... and then my legs. I was being untied.

I felt my body being lifted into the air swiftly and felt myself being pressed against a hard, muscular chest. Surprisingly, I felt at ease. Like I belonged there and with that, I gave in to the awaiting abyss as I descended into the darkness.

~X~

I sighed contently. I felt well rested, like I had slept for days. I yawned contently as I stretched out my limbs, feeling completely at peace. I was somewhere between consciousness and the world of dreams. Oh crap, I cursed, what time is it? Do I have school? I groaned inwardly, I seriously did not want to go through 6 hours of pointless lessons with teachers lecturing me about needing to get it together and that "the time for mourning is over". Sometimes I just wanted to punch Mr Tanner square in the face. Not to mention the fact that I really couldn't handle the feeling of Matt staring at me every second I looked over in his direction or bear to listen to all of his pleas for us to get back together and how "He's not giving up on us" or Bonnie informing me that he's been asking about me and taking my rejection pretty hard. Of course, there's then the other hurdle of Caroline, with her insensitive, shallow attitude. I never had a problem with it before, I know that deep down she really cares, I mean we've been friends since we were 2 years old but now, since my parents death it's like she's being extra overly cheerful as she parades around school greeting me, trying to make me feel better and she talks as if I'm not even there, like I'm some fragile doll who can't even handle a conversation anymore. Then to top it all off I have to constantly keep an eye on Jeremy, but there's only so much I can do, as much as I try to be there for him every second, I just can't. It really pains me that he's falling in with the wrong crowd and doing drugs and there's nothing I can do to stop it, as hard as me and Jenna try, he just shuts us out. I sighed.

"Wow, you have a lot of unnecessary stress for a girl your age you know" I heard someone mutter next to me. My eyes shot open immediately upon recognising the voice. Damon. I tried to sit up but I found myself unable to as Damon's arm was around my waist, holding me close to him as he smirked down at me, propping himself up with his hands behind his head. I managed to squirm out of his hold or rather he let me, and I backed away from him, only to feel my back being pressed up against something, caging me in. I glanced around frantically, seeing that I was now moulding myself against back of the couch with Damon lying next to me, looking amused.

I realised we must have been lying down together, with him no doubt fondling me as I slept.

It then came to my attention that somehow, he knew what I was thinking. He said I had a lot of stress and truthfully I did, but how did he know? I shot him a confused look and the corners of his mouth rose slightly, forming an arrogant grin.

"It's easy getting into people's heads and seeing what they're dreaming about well in your case, hearing their thoughts as you weren't exactly dreaming, while they sleep, it's quite fascinating. You should bare that in mind when you decide to have hot sex dreams about me... I'll be able to see every second of it and hear _every_ moan of yours." He replied smugly, sensing my curiosity as to how he could read my thoughts.

I ignored his snide remark while I contemplated what he just said. So he's like a dream reader? What an invasion of privacy.

"So how do you feel?" He asked gently, changing the conversation. If I didn't know any better I would think he was actually sincere about my state of well being.

I considered his question for a moment, giving my body a minute to catch up to my brain. To my surprise, I felt fine. My neck didn't burn when I moved it and my thigh no longer felt like every tissue in it had been torn open.

"I, I feel fine" I replied, slightly confused as my fingers grazed my neck, looking for the wound, but there was none.

"You should do, I fed you my blood, and all your wounds have been healed. You're welcome" He replied, slightly icily.

I looked up at him hearing his words. "You did what?" I asked, completely disgusted as I suddenly felt the tang of blood in my mouth. I gagged at the taste.

He rolled his eyes and handed me a glass of water and I took it gratefully, eager to wash away the horrid taste in my mouth. I couldn't even consider the fact that it was _blood_. That was just sickening.

"I had to, you passing out worried me, I didn't think you were _that_ hurt, well... to be honest, I never really pay much attention to the extent of a human's injuries, they're going to die anyway... "He rolled his eyes before pausing for a moment, struggling to find the right words "you're my first pet that I want to keep around, so I can't have you dying now can I?"

"Pet?" I asked angrily, how sick is this guy? "I am _not_ your pet" I added sternly, disgust edging it's way into my voice.

"You're mine. You do as I say" His tone suddenly turned very dark, causing my confidence to waver, but I didn't let my face falter one bit.

"Really?" I asked mockingly, a grin spreading across my face as my hands tightened around the glass of water I was still holding, the only weapon I had within my grasp right now. "That's funny, I don't remember you asking for water" I continued and without a second thought I threw the water at him, drenching his hair, face and chest thoroughly, giving me the satisfaction I needed, although the feeling was instantly replaced with fear as his body sat unflinching before me as his deep blue eyes penetrated my own. He didn't move a muscle and his face remained the same, he didn't even attempt to shield himself or move out of the way.

I suddenly felt incredibly stupid. I threw _water_ at him, like it was going to do a lot of damage... and here I was sitting before him, waiting for him to punish me which I knew he would, he hasn't proven to be one to let things slide. I should have at least thrown something more lethal at him.

"Oh, _Elena_, I almost pity how foolish you are" He murmured quietly. The weird thing is, he seemed more frustrated than he was angry, like he didn't want to have to hurt me, I didn't know how I could tell, but I could somehow. The internal battle he had going on was clear to me, he didn't enjoy punishing me, but he felt he had to, he _believed_ he had to... It was like it was the way he was programmed or something - it was quite eerie that I could interpret these things all the while his face remained stoic, completely empty of any emotion. Still, I felt the translation I made was wrong, it had to be, there's simply no way he wouldn't want to hurt me, after all I already made the discovery that torturing people was what he loved doing the most, he practically got off on it. He most certainly _did_ enjoy inflicting pain.

The next thing I know is that he's on top of me, pinning me down with his weight effortlessly whilst I struggle beneath him. He gripped each of my wrists in one hand and held them down beside my head as he leaned his face down to my level, so that he was hovering just above me, so close that I could feel his breathe on my cheek as his cold, menacing eyes continued to pour into mine.

"Stop fighting" He demanded and I felt a sudden wave off energy wash over me as he continued to stare into my eyes and I felt the sudden urge to do what he said and I stopped fighting. It then hit me that it has been 3 days, which is more than enough time for the vervain to have left my system, like he had warned me when we first arrived here. He compelled me.

I looked up at him to see him smirking at me and I glared at him with anger boiling up inside me. All I felt was rage. He has no right to control me like that and what's worse, is now I'm completely vulnerable.

"Like I said, you do as I say and If you won't do so willingly, I'll just resort to other, more compliant methods but the result will always be the same" He responded to my hateful glare, humour written all over his features.

"You bastard" I snapped, trying to enforce even more hate through my eyes, to show him just how much I despised him seeing as I couldn't show it physically.

Why didn't I at least throw the glass at him?

He gripped my chin roughly at those words, tilting my head up slightly as he seethed down at me "Well, well, still got that dirty little mouth haven't you, I like that, normally all my usual pets do is cry and beg me to let them go... but you, you're far from the begging type aren't you?" He replied with growing lust.

I continued to stare at him with hatred in my eyes.

"Mm, don't worry, I'll soon fix that. I'll have you begging me to touch you, to _fuck_ you" He groaned at me sinfully, lowering his head to my neck and kissing my along my shoulder. "To kiss you".

I shivered beneath him, Goosebumps rising on my skin as my nipples hardened, my own body was betraying me and I hated it, I hated that he caused this reaction.

His laugh was slightly muffled as his face was still buried in my neck, leaving a trail of kisses from the column of my throat down to my shoulder, as he sucked and nibbled on any patch of exposed skin he could find.

He turned his head slightly, breathing into the side of my neck as he whispered darkly into my ear "I can smell your arousal" I whimpered slightly at his words, feeling utterly humiliated because they were true and I hated myself for that.

"Fuck you" I spat at him, eyeing the ceiling with a hardened gaze, trying to block out the feelings of lust and desire he was stirring up in me, but he moved his face back to mine, blocking my line of vision as he was hovering above me again, leaving me no choice but to look at him.

"Oh no, soon, I'll be fucking you" He replied lustfully as he grabbed my chin with one of his hands again and pressed a rough, forceful kiss against my lips which I was unable to fight against, due to his compulsion but I didn't allow him entrance into my mouth which made him growl in frustration as he bit down on my lips causing it to bleed slightly and the little whimper of pain I let out, was enough for him to plunge his tongue deep into my mouth, which caused me to nearly gag in protest against his lips as he continued his assault on my mouth and there was nothing I could to do stop him. I couldn't even raise my arms to push him off me.

I let out a small moan of discomfort which only made him more forceful as he smothered him body against mine, digging his hips into me to inform me off _exactly_ how turned on he was right now, even though I'm sure he knows my moans are definitely _not_ signs of approval.

However, I couldn't deny he was an insanely good kisser and with the compulsion placed on me, causing me not to fight or protest, my body was definitely responding to the pleasure he was making me feel, no matter how forceful it was. It was like my body was enjoying itself, but my mind was constantly reminding it of how wrong this was, I just considered myself lucky that my mind had enough control over my traitorous body that my own mouth didn't respond. That would have been disastrous.

After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled away, which I was relieved about as I wasn't sure how far he was going to go, but the fact that he said he would be fucking me "soon" really didn't soothe me about all. Though, I couldn't help but feel my core grow unbelievably wet at the mere thought.

Damon smirked down at me wickedly, obviously pleased with himself.

"_Get_ off me" I demanded coldly, I couldn't bare to look at him.

"Oh, c'mon pouty, you know you enjoyed that" He retorted playfully.

I sighed heavily, my fierce attitude dropping instantly, he was unbelievable and I knew there was no point fighting him, but I didn't want to indulge in his stupid games either. I didn't want to have a conversation with him. I suddenly felt it, I was breaking. The events I've gone through these last few days have really taken their toll and I couldn't handle it anymore, I wanted to burst into tears right now, but that would mean I was seriously broken and I couldn't be, I wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"I want to go home" I whispered softly, not daring to meet his eyes. I knew it was a useless confession. He had said it himself, he would never let me go but I couldn't believe that, I just couldn't, because what would that mean for me? I had to be positive. I had to believe that I would get away from him, that I would return home and see the people I love because the alternative was too hard to think about.

Tears pickled my eyes slightly but I blinked them back, refusing to cry and I heard him sigh.

"I thought we went over this" He rolled his eyes and my head shot up instantly, his heartless comment pushing me even further to the brink as tears now spilled out of my eyes.

"I WANT TO GO HOME" I shouted this time, trying to imagine that I actually was at home and not here, not laying underneath this monster, who had probably killed thousands of people and hundreds of young girls, just like me. I was his next victim and I would never see my family again.

He growled above me, gripping my hair tightly and yanking it "And I already told you, you're _never_ going home Elena, _never_. You. Are. Mine" He made sure to emphasise the word never, to make it really sting.

The tears now ran freely down my cheeks as I silently dropped my eyes and focused on a spot on the sofa, all the thoughts about how I would never see my family again racing around in my head.

Taking my silence as a sign of acceptance, Damon slowly got off of me and walked away leaving me laying there as a distraught mess as I curled myself into a ball, the tears continuing to fall.

.

.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was back to Elena's POV again. I wanted to make this chapter longer but I wrote this at about 1am and I got really tired so I had to round it off. **

* * *

**MAJOR SPOILER ALERT: Damon is not actually the vampire that killed Elena's parents. But he remembers doing it? What could that possibly mean? I guess you'll just have to wait and see... though, this piece of information won't be getting revealed anytime soon I'm afraid. It will definitely be VERY later on in the story, but I thought I'd just let you guys know, as some of you have questioned how they can ever fall in love or how Elena will react if she finds out Damon was the one who killed her parents. So you'll be glad to know, that won't actually be a obstacle. It is all a part of the major plotline... gasp, has Damon's memory of that night been tampered with? As you guys know in this fanfiction Damon is just as strong if not stronger than the originals (age doesn't matter) as he is a part of the five, but he can still be compelled by them, did one of them compel Damon that night? Also, I think I should just mention, he is not under any compulsion anymore so this is not one of those stories where Damon is being compelled to act like a monster and hurt Elena, he was just compelled once... okay enough of the spoilers! I just felt I had to clear that up as one reader was questioning the whole situation.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I don't get many and as much as I appreciate every single review I do get! I would really love more! :) So, if you are reading this story, PLEASE review. Just leave a small one? It means so much to me and persuades me to write faster.**

**I am going to update again tomorrow so I would really appreciate all the reviews I can get for this chapter until then! I write for you guys :) THANKS FOR READING XOXOXOXOXOXO P.S when I don't get enough reviews for a chapter, it makes me hold off on publishing the new one... cough, cough.**


End file.
